False Hope
by barchies
Summary: After being casted as Tommy for Kevin’s play, Archie accidentally makes a silly mistake that may not after all, be a mistake. Betty, on the other hand, wants closure. Riverdale 2x18 Barchie one shot.


**False Hope**

While eating her cute baby carrots, Betty's hardly listening to Kevin as the crunching of her jaw deafens her from the outside world. It doesn't help that Jughead's smashing and smacking all over a Pop's burger right across from her, either. Regardless of her diverted attention, Kevin insists that Betty audition for the play, _Carrie_ , which he plans to direct for the next months. Shying away from her best friend's requests, she suddenly spots Veronica signing both of them up on the sheet. Betty rolls her eyes as she watches Veronica fix her skirt and whip back her dark hair.

"You've gotta be kidding," says Betty, "I'm not sure I could pull off a convincing performance. This is perfect for Veronica, not me!"

Wearing a pleasant smile, Ronnie appears over her shoulders. "It'll be fun, Betts! I've got the audition packet for you."

Dropped in her face, leaving a sharp thud echoing in the air, Betty frowns at the sight of a semi-thick informative monologue. Just as she scans her fingers through the pages, Archie wearing his classic letterman jacket, treds through the grass, grinning.

"What's up, guys?" He drops his tray besides Veronica, who greets him with a nice kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Archie!" Kevin immediately finds than tosses a flyer from his pocket. Grinning, full of hope and angst, he watches carefully as Archie reads the paper aloud.

His thick and full brows shrinking, he says, " _Carrie the Musical_ , eh? Isn't she possessed by a demon, or have telekinesis, so why the music?"

Kevin scoffs. "I ask _why the music_ whenever you open your sorry mouth at dances. Eh?"

Expecting Archie to interpret his sarcasm any moment, Betty intervenes by throwing a grape into Kevin's mouth. He glares at her as he swallows, but laughter escapes his throat just as he parts his lips. "Who _am I_ kidding."

"What?" asks Jughead, who's demolished both his burger and fries.

Staring beyond his friends' heads, he nearly cries out, "Nobody's going to audition. My own friends don't even want to."

"Manipulative pity glances aside, don't believe any of that, Kevviekins," Veronica smiles in attempt to comfort him, "I'll drag Betty and Archie by the hair–Jughead _by the hat_ – if I must."

"She won't have to. Count me in," Betty chuckles, and although she's never really imagined becoming a Thespian in high school, there's always a first time to everything.

"If Betty's in, so am I." Archie adds, and Kevin's mood lifts from his initial stress to encouragement. _This is going to be epic_ , he thinks in his head.

When audition week arrives, Archie and Betty practice their monologues and vital gestures in the lounge while Jughead joins them, but he's primarily paying more attention to his lunch again.

Reading dramatically, her mask of perfection temporarily hidden, Betty performs fantastically and gathers the shock of the two boys around her.

" _Oh, don't be vain and fanciful. I swear that in my placid life, happiness brings no joy. What I longed for was a love, profound and mature_ …" She drifts from her monologue as she notices Archie's sudden pause from his own practice.

"I-I didn't know you could act. I've known you for my whole life and now I feel like you've been holding out on me," mutters Archie in a soft grumble, lacking any sensitivity.

Betty blushes. She doesn't really enjoy being vulnerable around anyone, not even the two people whom she's trusted her life with before. "It's rough, Arch. You'll do great, though. Your voice is practically destined for the stage."

He shakes his head, his flattered smile smothering across his face. They both return their attention to practicing once Veronica walks in the room to join them. Jughead, too, decides to practice a few lines before the bell, but he obviously doesn't care as much about Kevin's production as the others do. He's more concerned that he'll _actually_ be casted.

Kevin, wearing a dark navy blue beret with a cashmere sweater to match a director's casual outfit, brings out his clipboard and begins to read names as auditions officially start. _Archie Andrews_ , then five minutes later, _Cheryl Blossom. Alice Cooper,_ to Betty's absolute demise _. Elizabeth Cooper. Will Diaz. Dilton Doiley. Midge Klimp. Jughead Jones. Veronica Lodge. Reggie Mantle. Moose Mason. Josie McCoy. Ethel Muggs. Vicky Nguyen. Lucas Rodriguez. Toni Topaz…_ and so on. The tension increases as each person walks up on stage, the directors and producers carefully watching their performances.

Archie did surprisingly well, for Kevin, at least. In fact, they all did, even Jughead. Kevin was convinced they'd all just be auditioning out of pity, but the work was clearly put in, as seen in their emotional auditions. As he conducts the official cast list alongside Fangs, Kevin attempts to think of the best way to cast them. Obviously, Cheryl's meant to be Carrie, all her real life drama aside, she perfects the crazed character precisely. In Kevin's opinion, Archie also just naturally carries this spitting image of Tommy. So the casting of Sue Snell will definitely be difficult. He really enjoyed Betty's audition, but it'd also be easier to cast Veronica with her boyfriend. The dying question: _Betty or Veronica_? So he consults Fangs, who's contemplative as well about the dilemma. But Kevin favors having Betty and Archie work together, since after all, he continues to believe they're the _real_ endgame of Riverdale High. With high respect to Archie's current girlfriend, Kevin already understands a lot boils beneath the surface when it comes to Betty and Archie. Maybe his play will finally shed a light on it.

The next day, Kevin and Fangs walk together to the front of the theatre room. On the bulletin board, the two of them proudly post the cast list, similar to Martin Luther hanging his 95 theses. A bunch of kids, who have nothing to do with the play suddenly scurry to the front, chattering about the roles and leads, giving the musical a ton of publicity. Mentally patting himself on the back, Kevin skips into his first period class, when an enfuriated Veronica storms through the door.

"Kevin Keller! I auditioned for Sue Snell, not Chris Havahdnannason," She barks, disturbing the initial peace of Mr. Joanson's English class.

Chuckles escape his mouth, and he must pinch himself to stop his breakfast from flowing out. "Ronnie, chill out. I think you'll be a perfect Chris. Archie seems okay about it."

Walking in casually, Archie takes his seat while glancing at Kevin and Veronica standing from afar. After having heard through the hallways that he's been casted as Tommy, his mood boosted, but he chose to stay modest.

The first rehearsal occurs right after school. Starting off with a few icebreakers, Kevin introduces himself as the others do too. "I'm Kevin Keller, I'm a sucker for sweater vests and looking good. Directing is a new pastime of mine, so, we'll see how this goes."

He passes the baton to Fangs. He doesn't say much about himself, but he sure hypes of a few people by chanting his support for " _The sssss-suh-Serpents_!"

Next thing on Kevin's queue is for everybody to join hands and combine songs. A medley collection of Ne-Yo, Frank Sinatra, Drake, Taylor Swift, One Direction and surprisingly, Miley Cyrus songs fill the air.

Veronica begins the ongoing cycle of music with _Hotline Bling_. Everyone begins to contribute in a solid harmony, " _You used to call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love. And I know with my hotline bling, that that could only mean one thing. Ever since I left the city you... **A** nd I, we don't wanna be like them, we could make it 'til the end, oh nothing could come between you and I... **W** ill feel a glow just thinking of you, and_ _the way you look tonight... **I** want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight... **W** e clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain. We jumped, never asking why…"_

The circle suddenly dies down once Cheryl begins going off her own solo tangent, everyone sighing relentlessly as she rocks Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball to perfection.

"Just, wow. This is Carrie, may I remind you." Kevin interrupts her, and everybody chuckles at his comment.

When Kevin drops the information that Archie and Betty will be practicing the scene of Tommy and Sue performing _You Shine_ , the two of them begin to fret. Hitting the right notes is vital and Betty's afraid she'll make a fool of herself, since the only singing performance she's done was when she stripped in front of a bunch of older men. _Never again._

In the back, isolated from everyone else, she begins to practice singing her part. Out of nowhere, Archie startles her, causing Betty to nearly have a heart attack.

"My god, Arch, you'll kill me one day," She overexaggerates, and he chuckles at her dramatic reaction.

"You sound great. Mind if we sing together?"

She shakes her head. _Might as well get it done now_ , she thinks as he starts the song. Once his voice joins her's, the chemistry explodes, every other cast member distinctly recognizing their voices from afar. Their practice soon becomes heard, and Kevin applauds at them once it's over.

"Bravo, now again, with actual acting. The singing though—fantastic, you two!" admires Kevin as he moved away from the main stage.

Now, with everyone to the side, and Betty and Archie in the front and center, Kevin begins the scene. But it doesn't start until Archie sings.

 **Archie:** _If you could see the way that you look to me, I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight. You'd see a heart that's fearless and true from my point of view, oh, you shine_

 **Betty** : What about you? Why is everything so easy for you?

 **Archie** : Man, if you only knew. Half the time I'm just faking it hoping that no one will discover I'm a complete fraud.

 **Betty** : _I think you hide so much you feel inside, But I know deep down there's a fire burning bright. From where you stand it might not be clear. But you shine from here_

 **Archie and Betty** : _No doubts, no more fears. I see you shine and the dark disappears_

 **Archie** :Then I know everything is gonna be fine Because you shine, oh how you shine. You shine

 **Betty** :What a surprise, gazing into your eyes. I swear that I still get lost in the light. No photograph could possibly show the you I know

 **Archie and Betty** : _No doubts, no more fears I see you shine and the dark disappears. I'll be your mirror and you can be mine. Look to me and you'll see, just how you shine_

 **Archie** : Oh, damn I have to go pick up my tux before they close.

 **Betty** : Tommy? Thank you.

"I love you, Betty." Archie shouts, just as concluding the song. Betty jumps into his arms, they share a kiss before Archie gasps, running off immediately, as it says so in the script.

In real life, Betty frowns when she hears her name thrown around. _**Oh no**_. Kevin rapidly calls cut then gives the cast a 10 minute break, just before Betty could finish out the scene as Sue. Betty begins questioning herself, did she imagine it all? Perhaps the moment seemed so real Archie may have just slipped. And then Kevin calls her aside and he starts to freak out too.

"Oh. My. Redhead. He just said 'Betty, I love you.' I wouldn't be surprised to hear Ronnie screeching in agony."

"It was just a mistake, let him be."

"Seemed so genuine to me. Like he actually meant it." Kevin's eyes brood, deep into her soul as he runs off to the other cast members.

Not liking his unsubtle insinuations, Betty immediately follows Archie's traces off the set, twisting and turning her head trying to find his short, vibrant red hair. Failing to do so, she returns to the cast room. She takes a short breath and sip of water as footsteps approach the door. Then comes in Archie, his face full of confusion and worry. That is, until he notices Betty's presence in the room.

"Oh, hey, Betty," He slowly curls his lips up, hesitating to move anymore forward. "Have you seen Ronnie?"

The words send familiar flashbacks of their spontaneous car kiss flash into her mind. _The night of catching the Black Hood seemed to be never ending, but still remained life-threatening at all times. She leans over, solely taking his radiance of warmth as she guiltily enjoyed the comfort. In shock and disbelief, Betty almost jumps away from his once super close lips, and the same surprise is reciprocated on Archie's face. "Betty…" He says, almost in a hushed whisper. But she knows he's thinking of someone else._

When he calls out for his girlfriend, Betty shrugs with absolutely no care. Continuing to chug down her bottle of water, Archie extends his gaze, finally deciding to actually walk inside of the break room.

"Uh, funny what happened out there," He gives a half-hearted laugh.

Without even realizing her ulterior thoughts, she replies, "Yeah, almost surreal."

Veronica suddenly slams the door open, but even though there was blatant tension currently between the two best friends, it was only a coincidence.

"Geez. The school bathrooms are horrendous, I don't think I'll ever get used… are you two rehearsing right now?" Veronica complains, but she later softens her attitude.

Stopping their continuous glances, Betty is the first to look away and she instead glares at Veronica. "No. I was just leaving."

"Me too, I think Kevin's calling us back on set," Archie begins, only to be pulled by Veronica.

She chuckles. "Wait, Archiekins, we've got five minutes, why don't we take one more little break?"

Eyeing Veronica, and Archie who's in her arms reach, Betty waves goodbye and continues to the stage without letting herself deal with their antics. Sex, the only thing Veronica could care about, probably 24/7. It's selfish, it's ridiculous, but it's _Lodge_ -ical. _That's just who she is_ , Betty thinks to herself, _that's how they both are._

Just a bit beyond the five minute mark, Veronica and Archie come swooping with the rest of the cast. Betty notices Veronica reapplying a smidge of her makeup while holding hands with Archie. She wasn't jealous, she never could be anyway, but Archie's inability to discuss his unfiltered feelings generally annoys Betty. She doesn't really want to hear any fabricated confession of his, but she'd also rather get the closure she desperately needs. This little cat and mouse game Archie plays with both of them is growing old. Betty has stopped seeing Jughead for some time now, and even if she's single, she doesn't want to so easily pine all over Archie because of a _special-edition_ kiss. Plus, he didn't remember her when fucking with Veronica just now. Why should she care so much about him?

"Starting from the top, Tommy and Sue's _You Shine_ ," Kevin speaks in the bull horn.

Veronica's eyebrows curled, she turns to Archie. "I thought you did that scene twice today already?"

Archie shrugs, "I… I uh, messed up. I'm not exactly a Broadway star."

"Maybe not. I'm sure you understand why I'm not so fond of you and Betty kissing again and again," Veronica chatters.

Overhearing their conversation, Kevin bounces up again. He didn't want Archie changing his mind now. "Archie and Betty! On stage— ** _NOW_**!"

"Chill out, Spielberg," Jughead pats his shoulder, chuckling with concern.

Archie and Betty run back onto the stage, Veronica watching luminously over them. One last time, he turns, frowning because he could read the jealousy on her face. He didn't like seeing Veronica hurt, and if there was a way he could stop seeing her so sad, he'd do it in an instant.

He innocently asks, "Ready, for like the 3rd time?"

"Of course. This is for Kevin, anyway." Betty drops her gaze and finds herself impatiently waiting for the director to call action.

And so repeating the sequence again, they sing from the top. Losing himself while acting, Archie might've just said Betty's name again had he not accidentally looked Veronica in the eye. Whilst singing, he pauses a second, continuing to perform until he has to kiss Betty. Instead, he quickly gives her a smooch on the cheek, casually changing the depth of the scene, then he runs off the stage. But, Betty still finishes, annoyed from Archie's failure to finish the scene properly, again.

A furious, ticked off Kevin comes running onto the stage. "What!–What was that, Archie? A kiss on the lips. That's what the script says!"

Backing up a minimal amount of space, Archie guiltily looking down. "I'm sorry, Kevin, but that's not what my heart says."

Romance and his girlfriend occupying his mind, he's just about to reach for Veronica's hand when he finds Betty's green eyes, and they are now staring away from him. Clearly embarrassed and full of humiliation, Betty slowly jogs off the stage, trying to maintain a pleasant smile as she desperately holds onto her sanity. She's angry, though she's sad. But here he goes, here comes the same old redhead, who time and time again, breaks her heart.

Kevin, now watching one of his best friends flee from existence, turns his head back to the redhead. "Oh my god, Archie! You're just…you're so unworthy of her! I hope one day you realize that. When will you stop being a classic high school fuckboy?"

"Kevin…" Archie starts, but he storms out on him without a last glance.

Veronica sighs, "I'm not sure what's going on, honestly. But I feel a pit in my stomach, not to my enjoyment."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Ignoring her comments, Archie runs through the doors after Betty. She couldn't have made it too far, and besides, he was practically sprinting now.

"Betty! Betty!" He yells restlessly.

It's not until moments later that he finally discovers a signal of her presence. Indistinctly filling the hall, her laughter suddenly sends nostalgia through Archie. He grabs his dignity from off the ground, opening a bunch of unattended doors to finally see her.

And much to his surprise, there she is. Shockingly, she's not sad nor is she crying, but she's happy and chuckling when he enters the room. Then of course, Archie scans the sheepish look on Jughead's face as he tickles Betty on the couch.

"Oh, hey, Archie…" Jughead takes back his hands and Betty sits up next to him too.

Betty's smile fades while looking at Archie. She asks, "Why are you here?"

"To…Well, for you, actually," replies Archie, slowly.

"I think I'll go outside," Jughead offers a weak smile, obviously leaving out of politeness.

When he's gone, silence fills the room, especially once his last footstep echoes in the hall. Archie stumbles on his words trying to initiate the conversation. "Earlier… I was being dumb. Of course, I do care about you, Betty. It's not that I don't want to kiss you—"

"You don't have to apologize. I know it's about Veronica, and that she doesn't trust us because we kissed before."

"Yeah," He pauses, watching her reluctantly listen to him. "But…when I accidentally said I love you–"

She shakes her head, putting her hand up before he could continue. "Stop, Arch. You just need to separate acting from reality. I mean… obviously you don't _actually_ love me. It was an _in the moment_ kind of mistake."

Archie's mood saddens, "Was it just an _in the moment_ kiss in the car?"

Her stature strickens at the mention of the kiss. This was arguably the first time they actually discussed the meaning of it. "Archie."

"Betty," He approaches her body closely, suddenly making the entire interaction tense.

"You know I can't say I didn't feel anything. It's my eight year-old self's dream to kiss you," She lightly laughs, almost scoffing.

Archie grabs the small of her hands, which are now wrapped in mild fists. "Betty, I care about you… more than a friend normally should."

"Please, Arch. _Stop_ ," She scoots away from him, leaving a spacious spot awkwardly between them.

"But Kevin's right, though. I'll never be worthy, but I want you to at least know that I really do care about you. I just don't want to hurt you," He explains.

"Then stop, Archie!"

He insists, adamantly speaking, "But, I'm just saying-"

"What, that you have feelings for me?! That's crazy, Archie!" Betty shouts.

Distressed, Archie's hands find his forehead, and he's at a sudden loss of words.

"If you really don't want to hurt me, then stop giving me false hope. I'm sick of it, Archie. Please go."

"Betty," His eyes plead. But she turns him away, walking past him.

She stops at the door, holding the doorknob with shaky hands.

"I know you love me, Arch, I never questioned it. But you chose Miss Grundy, you chose Valerie and now, you're choosing Veronica. You're never going to pick me. You never will, so I don't need to hear the petty excuse of you being unworthy," She breaks in a whisper. Then she walks outside, the door slammed shut.

Archie doesn't follow her, in fact, he stays in the room until Kevin texts him that today's rehearsal is over. He's expecting that Kevin will cut him from the cast, but he also doubts it, since he doesn't have any back up that could possibly pick up from this point. Without talking to anyone, not even Veronica, Archie decides to walk home. At his porch, he fiddles for his keys when he notices a slender figure departing from Betty's window. Squinting his eyes for clearer vision, Archie realizes it's Jughead climbing down. He wears an indifferent grin when he meets him at the patio.

"Hey, what'd you do to Betty?" He asks, his eyes pointing to Betty's window.

"Nothing new," Archie scoffs, finally able to unlock the front door. "Goodnight, Jughead."

"A bit rude, but you're obviously having a bad day. I get it. If it makes you feel any better, Betty's not mad like earlier."

Before closing the door, Archie's eyes widen at Jughead's revelation. "Oh, good."

"She's just waiting for someone to choose her," says Jughead, who's now wearing a subtle smirk. "Decisions, decisions. I don't think it's me."

Archie wistfully looks off into the distance, almost directly at Betty's window. "Who else?"

But he failed to even notice Jughead had long disappeared. Archie was too lost in his thoughts, wishing he had the confidence to march into her pink, rosey room and tell her it's always been her. But instead, he's trekking up the stairs towards his own room.

Luckily, her window's still open. She's sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Taking one last glance, Archie waits up until her lamp light turns out. She doesn't even acknowledge his presence or him creepily watching over her. Then he starts imagining him and Betty as a couple, rekindling all tidbits of his own false hope. Genuinely, although she may never believe him, he didn't think he'd ever deserve a girl with her beauty. Betty always chose him, even before Jughead. She's an obvious and easy choice, for anything and everything in his life, though somehow, he just can't make it.

Not yet, at least.


End file.
